Black Butler Episode 4- His Butler, Capricious
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Finally! I got around to finishing another one :D Since people liked my first Black Butler story, I thought I should continue. Episode 4- Will Shannon ever find out more about why her tutor was killed? What will happen with the Jack the Ripper case now with the new addition to their team? (Don't you just love questions?) I don't own the original Black Butler series! Comment!


Black Butler Episode 4

His Butler, Capricious.

"Where are we heading, Ciel?" asked Shannon as she looked out the window.  
"It's just what happens at a certain time of year, but to London of all places there's always too many people." said Ciel.  
"I hate it too when there's too many people." said Shannon as she neatened up her fringe, but showed her scars in the process.  
"That scar on your face, it's in the shape of a star, do you know why?" asked Ciel.  
"Whoever did it must have been planning something or was helping out with someone else's plan. Even though I killed those people who were in that institution, there might have been survivors." explained Shannon.

The carriage pulled up in front of a mansion and Sebastian helped the two nobles out.  
He opened the door and led them up stairs to the dining room.  
"Sebastian, why do we have to come here?" moaned Ciel.  
"It's the season, sir," explained Sebastian, "nobles migrate for a little vacation."  
"But why here?" he complained once more.  
"Anywhere would be better than staying at the manor forever with those four. It's a nice break." said Sebastian.

"Where's the tea around here?" asked a voice from around the corner.  
"I can't find it anywhere." said a man.  
"It won't be there you fool!" said the other voice.  
As the three turned the corner, Ciel became shocked.  
"Madame Red?! Lau?!" yelled Ciel in confusion.  
"Ciel, darling, how's my favourite nephew?" asked the lady with red hair.  
"Who might this young lady be, my young lord?" asked the Asian man.  
"Madame Red, Lau, this is Shannon Dale." Ciel introduced the two to Ciel's friend.  
"Pleasure to meet you." said Shannon as she slightly bowed her head and crossed her arms across her chest.  
"Dale's are a noble family aren't they. Where have I heard it before...? Oh the famous mining family! Wow, most of your family names aren't ever announced. I never knew your parents had children!" said Madame Red with excitement.  
"Yep, that's me. I was never really able to go out much, my parents always gave me to my tutor for days and it felt like they had forgotten me." said Shannon.  
"You're the one from the other night, the girl that sung beautifully through the night." said Grell as he approached Shannon.  
"That's me also."  
"Would you be showing that talent to us?" asked Lau.  
"No, not now," said Ciel, "we need to discuss a few problems."

The nobles were set at the table while Sebastian poured tea into each person's cup.  
"The murders of local prostitutes are getting out of hand." explained Ciel.  
"I didn't know of these murders." said Shannon.  
"Are you lying Shannon?" asked Ciel.  
"Why would you say that?" asked Madame Red.  
"He has the right to suspect me." explained Shannon.  
"Why might that be?" asked Lau.  
"I'm a professional assassin."  
"You can't be, your only young." said Madame Red.  
"Since my tutor was an assassin, I felt as if I needed to follow in his footsteps since he was the only one who cared for me."  
"And where might this tutor be now?" asked Madame Red.  
"He was... Killed in front of me." said Shannon with a dead face.  
"Where did he get his assassin certification?" asked Lau.  
"At a secret base, but I burnt that place down, along with everybody in there. I just hope no one survived and tried to track me down for revenge."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we must discuss these gruesome murders." smiled Sebastian.  
"Yes, the killer has been given a name to suit this criminal, they all call him Jack the Ripper," said Ciel as he scanned the newspaper, "what we must do is go straight to the crime scene." said Ciel.  
"Would you be able to look at something like that, my lord." smiled Lau.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ciel.  
"Would you be able to withstand looking at such a torn up body, why some men would go insane looking at something as terrible as that." explained Lau.  
"I'm the head of the Phantomhive manor; I must do whatever I can to solve crimes."  
"Well I can help." smiled Shannon.  
"How?" asked Madame Red.  
"I've seen many mangled corpses; I can handle a little bit of a cut up prostitute."  
"Wait, you're saying you have killed people?" asked Madame Red in horror.  
"Oh not like that, I haven't been told to do any missions. The only mission I was given was to kill Ciel, but I declined. I have only killed people through my training since I was only young."  
"I don't think you should be around this girl anymore Ciel." said Madame Red.  
"I trust her, Sebastian and I saved her from sexual harassment." explained Ciel.  
"That seems fair enough." said Lau.  
"Plus, I will do anything right now that's in my power to protect the people that trust me." explained Shannon.  
"Let us go to the crime scene." said Ciel as everyone stood up.

Upon arrival, Ciel was greeted by Abberline.  
"I'm here to see the body of the victim of the murder." Ciel demanded.  
"I'm sorry, but I think you're too young to look at something like this." said the officer.  
"Abberline!" yelled a voice from the shadows, "Ah, Lord Phantomhive. Is the Queens Guard dog sticking his nose into the work of Scotland Yard again?" asked the man.  
"Hello Sir Arthur, I'm here to see the crime scene." explained Ciel.  
"I think you should leave, your too young." said Sir Arthur.  
"Very well then, we shall go." said Ciel as he turned to the opposite direction.  
"Wait! Ciel, the young lady next to you, who is that?" asked Sir Arthur.  
"You don't really need to know." smirked Ciel.  
"We do, are you part of the Dale family?"  
"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" asked Shannon.  
"Is your family getting better?"  
"Of course not, the disease they have is fatal and no one has found a cure. I, personally, can't wait for them to die." Shannon smirked with an evil look.  
Shannon walked off with Sebastian and Ciel to the next destination.

"This is our last hope." said Ciel as he led the group.  
"My lord! You don't mean?" asked Lau.  
"He's got the most information." sighed Ciel as he stopped at the front of a weird building.  
"The Undertaker?" asked Madame Red.  
"Yes, he has been a close friend of my young master's family for a while now." explained Sebastian.  
"Who is this?" asked Lau.  
"You made such a fuss and didn't know where we were going?!" asked Madame Red.  
Ciel opened the door and looked around.  
"Hello? Undertaker, are you in?" asked Ciel.  
"Heheheheh is the young master here to get a coffin fitted?" asked a man with long grey hair as he popped his out of a coffin.  
"Not now, we're here about the recent murders of local prostitutes." explained Ciel.  
"Is that so, I'll tell you everything." smiled the Undertaker.  
"Oh I see, so an undertaker is just your day job." thought Madame Red.  
"I'll give you all of the information you want, as long as you give me it." smiled the Undertaker.  
"Give you what?" asked Shannon.  
"The ability to laugh!" smiled the Undertaker.  
"Alright I'll make you laugh," said Lau with confidence, "where does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside, haha get it?"  
There was an awkward silence and the Undertaker taped his mouth up.  
"I'm the one who's the gossiper and I'll make you laugh!" said Madame Red.  
Madame Red babbled on about random stuff about her friends, but was stopped by some tape.  
"Alright, this has gone for long enough. Everyone go outside, this won't take long, but whatever you do, don't peek inside." said Sebastian.  
The group stood outside and all they heard next was the insane laugh from the Undertaker.  
"You may come in now," said Sebastian as he poked his head out from behind the door, "I believe he will tell us everything we need to know."

Everyone came back inside and sat on a few scattered coffins.  
The Undertaker was muttering a few bits and pieces of what he thought of the joke.  
"Now, about those murders." said Ciel.  
"Oh yes, these murders are all quite strange; the bodies are all mangled." explained the Undertaker.  
"How were they mangled?" asked Lau.  
"The uterus is always missing, but I fixed her up and made her look pretty again." laughed the Undertaker.  
"This could be the easiest of tasks for even an ammeter murderer. This could be hard to track him down." thought Sebastian.  
"We must try to figure it out." said Shannon.  
"The murderer slices the neck of the lady," explained the Undertaker as he slowly demonstrated on Shannon, "then he makes an incision right there and takes that precious womanly part."  
"Uh, that's the weirdest way I have heard someone kill." said Shannon.  
"Do you know many ways to kill a person, my lady?" asked the Undertaker.  
"I know many ways because I'm a professional assassin." smiled Shannon.  
"Your type of people makes my job fun! But that assassin institution I heard of was burnt down a little while ago, was that you're doing?" asked the Undertaker.  
"Yeah." smiled Shannon.  
"Well, if that's all of the information you can give us, we best be on our way." sighed Ciel.

The group leave to the carriage Grell was driving.  
"This links together, we must figure it out sooner or later." said Madame Red.  
"You need to find a person with the necessary skill set, the gruesome attacks maybe a part of some sort of ritual so we should follow people with spiritual knowledge." explained Sebastian.  
"Do you think that narrows it down?" complained Madame Red, "even I would have the skills for such a thing, plus the season is almost over and all of the noble doctors will go back."

'You just dobbed yourself in.' thought Shannon as she smiled.  
"We will have to conclude this investigation quickly." smiled Sebastian.  
"What? That's impossible." said Lau.  
"I should be able gothic much at least or kind of butler would I be?" said Sebastian as he put his hand on his heart, "I shall make a list of all the suspects and start questioning them immediately."  
"That doesn't sound to fun." said Shannon.  
Sebastian stood up, opened the carriage door and stepped out.  
"I'll be seeing you all back at the house." waved Sebastian as he jumped out.  
"He does know we're still moving?!" squealed Madame Red.  
"I guess at home, we'll have a cup of tea and wait." said Ciel as he starred out of the window.  
"I suppose so," said Shannon, "I would love to do a little bit of training, you know just in case something or someone gets in the way.  
Lau and Madame Red looked at Shannon in surprise.  
"I still can't believe you're an assassin." smiled Lau.  
"Hm it's quite alright, no one usually believes me at first." shrugged Shannon.

Back at the house, Sebastian greeted them all.  
"Welcome back everyone," he smiled, "your tea is ready for you in the drawing room."  
Ciel handed Sebastian his hat and walked off.  
"Hold on, how are you here?" asked Madame Red.  
"I finished up that little errand, so I came back here."  
"You have made the suspect list already?" she asked.  
"Yes I narrowed down the most possible then questioned them."  
"Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you." smirked Madame Red.  
Sebastian unravelled the list and read it out.  
"From this information, I have narrowed the list down to one possible suspect." he explained.  
"Are you certain you're just a butler?" asked Madame Red.  
"My lady," smiled Sebastian, "you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

That night, the group pulled up at a ball ready for inspection of the suspect.  
"The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers," said Sebastian, "he graduated from middle school, but never went into practice. He has thrown several parties late in the evening."  
"I hear he's into the occult sort of things." said Madame Red.  
"So you're saying that he's holding rituals for sacrifice of local prostitutes?" asked Lau.  
"Tonight is the last party of the season so this is our last chance." said Ciel as he stepped out of the carriage in a dress.

"Why do we have dress as twins?" asked Shannon.  
"It's all part of the plan, just follow it and everything will work out." said Sebastian.  
"It's so cute that you two look alike!" smiled Madame Red.  
"Why did I have to dress as a girl?!" asked Ciel in rage.  
"Well I've always wanted a niece." smiled Madame Red.

"So this is how everything is, Ciel and Shannon are twins and Sebastian is their tutor." explained Madame Red.  
"Let's start our mission." said Shannon as she led the way.  
"Mistress," said Sebastian as he grabbed her arm, "you must not rush things, walk together so you don't get lost."  
"I'm sorry, tutor." said Shannon with a blank look in her eyes.  
She saw flash of her tutor as if he were there instead of Sebastian.  
"Are you alright?" asked Ciel, "you look a bit off colour."  
"Hm? Oh I must have been thinking about him." said Shannon as she stared into space.  
"Who exactly?" asked Sebastian.  
"My... Tutor." she started to sob.  
"Don't cry, we need to get this done." said Ciel.  
"Your right," said Shannon as she wiped away the tears, "crying like this over someone is pathetic."  
When she stopped crying and sniffling, they started their mission.

The three were wondering through the crowd of guests.  
"If anyone would see me like this, my family name will be ruined." said Ciel.  
He then heard a familiar yet annoying voice.  
"Your dress looks lovely!" said the high pitched voice.  
"Elllll-iizzaa" stuttered Ciel.  
"Come this way." said Sebastian as he dragged the two with him to hide behind a table.  
"That was close." said Shannon.  
"Yes, I had no idea Lady Elizabeth was going to be here." said Sebastian.  
Shannon stared off again.  
"Are you sure you're alright mistress?" asked Sebastian.  
"Yeah I'm fine." said Shannon with dead eyes.

The trio reported back to Madame Red.  
As Madame Red laughed with happiness, Grell and Lau fanned her down with giant leaves.  
"Well she looks like she's have a grand old time." sighed Ciel.  
"I don't see how she's having fun by just sitting there." said Shannon.  
"She's lucky," pouted Ciel, "we are the ones who have to wander around for Hours trying to find Druitt."

Ciel, Sebastian and Shannon walked off again to try and locate the Viscount Druitt.  
"He has to be around here somewhere." said Ciel.  
"There they are! You two with the pink dresses!" yelled Elizabeth.  
"You've got to be kidding me." said Shannon as she rolled her eyes.  
"This way." said Sebastian as he dragged the two with him again.  
"You there," said Sebastian to the waiter, "that young lady requires lemonade."  
"Certainly." said the butler as he quickly went and offered Elizabeth some.  
Sebastian led the two to the balcony.  
"That was way too close." said Ciel as he puffed and panted.  
Shannon looked at the moon and the stars.  
"They look so pretty." mumbled Shannon as she played with her wig.  
"Shannon," said Ciel, "do you remember our plan?"  
"Huh," said Shannon as she snapped out of her day dream, "yes, do you think we should make up some names?"  
"That sounds alright," said Sebastian, "Mistress Celia and mistress Shauntel."  
"Easy to remember." said Ciel.

After talking over the plan, they tried to track down Druitt again, but the music started to play.  
"Damn! Now is the worst time for the music." groaned Ciel.  
"You do remember the dances we showed you?" asked Sebastian.  
"Yes, but I can't dance with you!" protested Ciel.  
"I am your tutor, so I am allowed to." smiled Sebastian.  
"You two can dance, I'll sneak past everyone and meet up with you." said Shannon.  
"Sounds good, but get there at the same time." said Sebastian as he took his position.  
"Got it." smiled Shannon.

Shannon walked over to the wall and started sliding across it.  
"Care to dance my lady?" asked a familiar voice.  
As Shannon looked up, she saw her tutors face flash up.  
"Huh?! Tutor?" asked Shannon in disbelief.  
"No it's me." said the voice.  
Shannon rubbed her eyes and saw that it was just Grell.  
"Oh sorry, I haven't been feeling myself lately." said Shannon.  
"It's ok," said Grell as he put a hand on her shoulder, "we need dance near Sebastian and Ciel don't we?"  
"Yes, can you do that?" asked Shannon.  
"Why of course! I may not be the best butler, but I can dance." smiled Grell.  
They took their positions and danced towards Sebastian.  
"Your tutor," whispered Grell, "what was he like?"  
"A man that would do anything to keep me happy and keep me from being lonely." answered Shannon as she reminisced her past.  
"That sounds like the sort of person I want to become." smiled Grell.  
"He would teach you, but since he is no longer with us I'm afraid he can't." said Shannon as tears grew in her eyes.  
"Don't cry my lady, remember you must complete our mission." reminded Grell.  
"Your right," said Shannon as she wiped her tears away, "I mustn't worry myself of past events."

As the two danced their way over to Sebastian and Ciel, they stopped just before clashing.  
"Look who I found." smiled Shannon just as the song ended.  
"How did you get away from Madame Red?" asked Ciel.  
"She told me to accompany Shannon." answered Grell.  
"We have to use code names now Grell," whispered Sebastian, "Shannon is Shauntel and Ciel is Celia."  
"Oh I understand we need to keep their identity a secret." realized Grell.  
The four heard clapping from close by.  
"I saw your dancing," said the voice as they turned to the man's direction, "such grace."  
"Thank you." said the two in sync.  
"Let us fetch you a drink, my young mistress'." smiled Sebastian as him and Grell walked away.  
"Hello Count Druitt." said Ciel.  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." finished Shannon.  
"Twins are you? That is adorable." said Druitt.  
Some more music started to play.  
"One of you looks sad, what's the matter, my sweet raven?" asked Druitt with concern.  
"Oh nothing." sighed Shannon.  
"Act in character." whispered Ciel in her ear.  
"Actually, I'm just sad about the death of..." Shannon sobbed.  
"Don't cry Shauntel, what's done is done." Ciel played along.  
"Celia, I thought you would worse than me, your mind is too fragile to witness that death." said Shannon as she wiped away her tears.  
"If I see you crying, I won't so that I can comfort you." said Ciel as he held Shannon's wrists.  
"Such a beautiful site," said Druitt, "two beautiful ravens trapped in their own world and comforting each other after devastating events!"  
Druitt was picturing these other fantasies of the two, then the music ended.  
Elizabeth found Shannon and Ciel.  
"Lord Druitt, we're tired of eating and dancing." said Ciel.  
"Yes, we are. Do you have anything else more interesting here?" asked Shannon.  
"I do have something, but I'm afraid you two are both too young." he said with a sigh.  
"Don't tease us like this." pouted Shannon.  
"We aren't little girls." added Ciel.  
"Oh you finish your sentences too, how delightful." smiled Druitt.

Elizabeth got closer and closer way too quickly, but Sebastian saved the day by pulling out a giant closet.  
"Good evening everyone," said Sebastian getting everyone's attention, "we will now be having a magic show."  
"I don't remember scheduling any pallor tricks." thought Druitt.  
"We have had enough pallor tricks." pouted Ciel.  
"Yes what were you going to show us?" winked Shannon.  
"You two are quite impatient." smiled Druitt as he lead them off to a room not far from where they were standing.

"Right through here and you will be happy." smiled Druitt.  
Shannon pulled out a handkerchief.  
"What is that smell?" asked Ciel as he collapsed.  
"Oh no, sister." said Shannon through the handkerchief.  
"Look she's having fun," said Druitt with an evil grin, "why not join her?"  
"Never!" protested Shannon.  
Her fringe moved to show her scar as she spun around to face Druitt.  
"You'll get me a lot of money." he smiled.  
"What?" asked Shannon.  
She turned to run out of the door, but Druitt grabbed her by the waist and stopped her.  
"You aren't getting away that easy, my little raven." he smiled.  
Shannon pretended to play unconscious so that she could escape easier later to get Sebastian to help.

When Shannon 'woke up', her vision was blocked.  
"Where am I?" she asked who ever was there.  
Someone then whipped her.  
'I hope Ciel is alright.' she thought to herself.  
"These twins are quite rare," said a familiar voice, "they finish each other's sentences and are very affectionate. One has a different colour eye, which will make the price for her higher and the other has a scar on the left side of her face, but she can sure put up a good fight. You can buy them, whole or in parts, buy them together or just buy one."

People started placing bids.  
'A black market auction.' thought Shannon as the room became visible as the blind fold was untied.  
'I'm in a cage?' she thought.  
Shannon looked over to her right and saw Ciel in a cage too.  
"That's enough now, come and get us Sebastian." commanded Ciel.  
"Certainly." said a deep and dark voice from the shadows.  
The candles went out and the room became pitch black.  
All that was heard then was yelps of pain.  
"Oh master," sighed Sebastian as the lights flicked back on, "you must like getting yourself capture because it's happening more often. You should learn to protect yourself."  
Sebastian bent the bars on Ciel's cage and helped him out.  
"This is your job, no matter what happens, you'll be there." said Ciel.  
"That's right," said Sebastian as he cut the ropes around Ciel's wrist with a flick of his finger, "our contract lasts forever, even if I die in this world I'll be with you, by your side forever, even in the very depths of hell."

He walked over and did the same for Shannon.  
"I expected you would have tried to get away, am I correct?" asked Sebastian.  
"I tried to pretend I was unconscious, but that just lead me to the exact same position Ciel was in." sighed Shannon.  
"No matter." said Sebastian.  
He walked over to the window.  
"Best be leaving now." he smiled as he picked up Ciel.  
"Shannon, hop on my back." said Sebastian as he bent his knees to a reasonable height for her to climb up.  
"Ok, but are you sure you'll be able to carry us both?" asked Shannon as she started to climb up.  
"It's no both," he smiled, "you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."  
He walked back, and then sped up to jump out of the window.  
He jumped on roofs and towers.  
"It's a nice night for leaping through the air." smiled Shannon.  
"Yes like a raven in the night sky," said Sebastian, "with grace that isn't seen by humans in the blackness of the night sky."

When they arrived home, Sebastian helped Ciel to bed and Shannon went off to her room.  
"What was wrong with me earlier?" Shannon asked herself as she flopped onto her bed.  
Her silky pyjamas created a faint light in the room.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"You may enter." she sighed as the door opened.  
"It's just me." said Sebastian as he opened and closed the door to let himself into the room.  
"Hello," Shannon smiled as she sat up, "how can I help you?"  
"There was something wrong this evening wasn't there." said Sebastian as he sat next to her.  
Shannon nodded, and then looked into his eyes.  
Sebastian pulled her into an embrace.  
"You can tell me," he purred, "you have been through a lot during your life, it's ok to tell people what's wrong."  
Shannon nuzzled into his neck as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Memories of him have been tormenting me." sobbed Shannon.  
"I see," said Sebastian as he moved away so he could look at Shannon's face, "would you be able to tell me a little more about how your tutor was killed?"  
Shannon nodded slightly and then looked into Sebastian's eyes with a dead look.  
"There was a circle with a star pattern on it," she managed to say, "just like the one on my scar."  
She moved her fringe to reveal the scar.  
"I see," said Sebastian as he grabbed his chin, "I will look into more information about this tutor of yours to figure out why he was killed like this."

Sebastian stood up from the bed and tried to walk away, but Shannon grabbed his sleeve.  
"You're not human, aren't you?" asked Shannon as she slipped off Sebastian's glove, "This proves it," she looked at the tattoo like picture on Sebastian's hand,  
"you're a demon." she added.  
"Yes, but I'm simply one hell of a butler." he smiled as he kneeled down to Shannon's height and looked into her eyes.  
Shannon watched as his beautiful calm eyes turned to a devilish purple.  
"That's what happened." said Shannon as her eyes widened.  
"What?" asked Sebastian.  
"My tutor, when he was being killed and in his dying moments," said Shannon as she put a hand up to Sebastian's cheek, "he looked back to me and told me to run, but I caught a glimpse of his eyes and they turned that exact colour."  
"I know what's going to happen." smiled Sebastian.  
"Tell me!" begged Shannon as she clenched onto his shirt, "I want to know what's going on!"  
"When the time is right," smiled Sebastian as he picked Shannon up bridal style, "but for now, relax and let it happen."  
Sebastian pulled back the covers and placed her down.  
She instantly curled up like a cat.  
"You can be so cute." mumbled Sebastian.  
He stroked her hair then pulled up the covers.

"Sebastian?" asked Shannon.  
"What is it?"  
"When will the time be right?" she asked.  
"I will say, and you will be able to tell," explained Sebastian as he approached the door, "you will feel as if you were dying. Your limbs will feel numb, your face will turn cold as ice and your heart will try it's hardest to find a way to keep you from falling into the darkness on hell."  
"That's a boring way to die." pouted Shannon.  
"Oh, but you won't die, you will just be tormented until you  
collapse." explained Sebastian.  
Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"Well, I have something to look forward to." smiled Shannon as she put her arms behind her head.  
She soon drifted into a deep yet fidgety sleep.  
She tossed and turned for hours with continuous tormenting memories of her past.  
She dreamt of her tutor's death with detail of everything that happened.  
The sound of the dying screams from the people who were sacrificed, the sound of evil laughter filling her ears and of course the knowledge from her tutor to escape.  
She dreamt of what would have happened if she didn't burn down that association, all of the new assassins and the painful deaths. She could tell that there were more assassin companies everywhere and she just hoped that she would be able to put a stop to most of them.  
She awoke with a drip of sweat hitting her bed covers.

"Dreams these days," smirked a familiar voice, "just feel too realistic."  
'I know that voice.' thought Shannon as her jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"T-Tutor?" she asked in amazement.  
"Please, don't be so formal, my sweet," said a soft and inviting voice as he approached the bed, "just call me Christopher."  
"But your dead aren't you?" asked Shannon.  
"Yes, but I decided to visit my favourite person in the world." said Christopher as he leaned over the bed so he was on top of Shannon.  
"Why are you here?" she asked still in shock.  
"I already answered that question, I came to see you." he said as his eyes grew with lust.  
"What are you doing?" she asked as she leaned back towards the head board if her bed.  
"Ever since I died, I have been watching you," said Christopher as he cupped Shannon's cheek, "I have seen you grow up into a beautiful girl."  
He played with Shannon's hair.  
"This isn't real." said Shannon as she closed her eyes.  
"You may think that," smiled Christopher, "but you and me will be chained and connected together, remember, we were inseparable."  
He rested his head on her chest.  
As she felt Christopher nuzzle into the crook of her neck, Shannon petted the man's hair.  
"I remember this," smiled Shannon as se rested her head on the beds head board, "I used to sit on your stomach, all of those years ago, and you would pet my hair."  
"That's right," he purred, "you love me don't you?"  
"Students and teachers aren't allowed to love each other like that." protested Shannon.  
"I'm not your teacher anymore; I can't be since I'm dead." smirked Christopher.  
"Why do you say that like it's a good thing?" asked Shannon.  
A devilish look grew on his face as his eyes turned to a light purple.  
"See," said Christopher as he pointed at his face, "I'm not human, I can do whatever I want to do, and that anything is you."

Shannon snapped out of her trance-like dream.  
She looked around to check what was going on as she puffed and panted in confusion.  
The window was opened wide with the curtains flapping in the breeze.  
What could be heard out of that window was the light hoot of an owl.  
"What just happened?" she asked as she held her head.  
"Is everything alright in there?" asked a voice.  
"Um..." said Shannon as she lost her ability to speak.  
Sebastian opened the door and let himself in.  
"I heard you talking in your sleep to someone." said Sebastian as he approached the bed and rested a hand on Shannon's forehead.  
"Uh... Ah... I don't understand." she stuttered.  
"What don't you understand?" asked Sebastian.  
"I just saw him," said Shannon, "he started acting like a pervert or something."  
"Are you alright now?" asked Sebastian as he sat down next to her.  
"I think I am."  
"Do you know what the time is? It's really early, you should go back to sleep if you can." added Sebastian as he tried to avoid saying anything else about the matter that would upset the girl.  
He pushed Shannon down to rest her head on her pillow and pulled the covers up.  
"Why would he torment me like this." mumbled Shannon.  
"Did he have a connection with you? A friendly connection?" asked Sebastian.  
"Yes, he was just saying that he thought I loved him, but he truly loved me." sighed Shannon.  
"Don't worry," smiled Sebastian, "we will sort everything out sooner or later."  
As he shut the door, he looked back and saw Shannon look at him with a look he would only receive from a cat.  
He had to resist so he could get some sleep, but he just couldn't.

"How can I say no to that face?" asked Sebastian.  
He came back and sat with Shannon.  
"Would you be able to stay here until I fall asleep?" asked Shannon with a yawn.  
"Of course." said Sebastian as he sat down and petted her hair.  
It didn't take long for Shannon to fall asleep; after all she has done today.  
"Rest without trouble," whispered Sebastian into Shannon's ear.  
She returned to him, a smile.  
As soon as Sebastian thought Shannon was fast asleep, he closed the opened window, then left her to her slumber.

The next day, everyone gathered at the dining room to have tea and read the newspaper.  
"What?" asked Ciel in confusion as he read the news headline, "Jack the Ripper strikes again?"


End file.
